It may be desired to mechanically retain connected electrical cables to prevent accidental disconnect. While some types of electrical cables may include locking mechanisms, others may not. Conventional cable retention mechanisms may employ systems that retain numerous cables with a single locking mechanism. In these systems, removal of the locking mechanism allows any number of the underlying cables to be disconnected thereby increasing the risk that other affected cables may be accidentally disconnected. Other systems may utilize individual retention mechanisms to retain individual cables. These individual retention mechanisms may be too bulky and may otherwise consume too much space. In addition, conventional cable retention mechanisms may require the use of special tools to remove and may further require manipulation of the tool in confined spaces.